Revelations and Resolutions
by Alasora
Summary: Post KH2 – Sora is terribly wounded in battle with a Chaser. Kairi first turns to Riku to deal with her emotions. When Sora finally wakes up Kairi realizes that it is time to voice her feelings. Oneshot [Sora.Kairi, very slight Kairi.Riku]


The story might start out weird, but don't worry – everything resolves itself in the end : ) It takes place in the desert universe shown in the secret movie at the end of KH2. Enjoy!

--------------------------------

The tears were flowing freely. Kairi had long since tried to stop them. It was no use; she couldn't overcome the anguish that tormented her. She sat alone on the bed of the room she had been given in the castle. As soon as Sora had been wounded by the Chaser, she and Riku had taken him to the abandoned castle in the desert that they were currently using as a kind of base camp. It had been a horrible wound; one that ordinary magic could not cure. The King had been doing all he could to help Sora, but it seemed not to be working. Kairi was on the breaking point. She tottered on the verge of losing all hope that he would be healed.

She had stayed beside Sora's unconscious form for the whole first day. She had spoken softly to him, telling him how much she loved him, when she was sure no one was around. She uttered things she never would have said if Sora had been awake. Eventually, she had to leave his side so that the King could attempt his work. She felt terrible that she had never been able to tell Sora her feelings while he was conscious. She had been waiting for just the right moment; she felt that things would eventually fall into place, and they would profess their love for each other. Now she felt as though it might be too late.

† † †

He couldn't sleep. The past week's trauma had amounted to too much for him. When Sora had first been wounded, he hadn't been exceptionally worried–Sora always recuperated quickly. But now that he was slowly wasting away, Riku was becoming extremely anxious. He couldn't imagine his world without Sora. They had been best friends ever since they could talk, and they had spent all of their childhood days together. Besides, how could it be possible that Sora could survive all of his adventures and battles with powerful heartless and nobodies, but succumb to this seemingly minor injury?

Riku didn't want to think about it anymore. He was restless, and before he could change his mind, he had slid out of his bed and exited the chamber he had been provided with. He headed down the dark corridor, no destination in mind, his only goal to take his thoughts away from Sora's predicament.

† † †

Kairi soon felt as though she had no more tears left to cry. She rubbed her damp face, and itchy eyes, sniffling. Her throat was raw, and since she felt she probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep very soon, she decided to get a glass of water. She quietly slipped out of the room, and wandered down the hall, searching for the small kitchen she knew was nearby. The castle's walls were rough and cold, and the only furnishings were some torches that lit the hall, and a worn rug that seemed to have been eaten at by some small animal.

The kitchen however, looked as though it were from an entirely different place. Kairi supposed it was, since Merlin had turned it from a storage room into a completely modern kitchen with the help of his magic. She fumbled to find the light switch (it was one of the few rooms with electricity), and was soon filling a glass with water. She gulped it down thirstily, and sat down at the small table.

She was staring vacantly at the wall, when she was startled to hear the sound of a door opening and closing from somewhere relatively close. She heard footsteps coming nearer. A shadowy figure stepped from the corridor to stop at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Kairi?" came Riku's voice. He stepped into the light of the kitchen, and Kairi took in the tragic sight of his sunken eyes, and tousled hair. With a horrible lurch of guilt, she realized she had nearly forgotten about Riku in the past week.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, confirming her supposition. He moved to lean against the countertop, while Kairi went to refill her water. Riku felt suddenly awkward. He didn't know who felt worse at the moment: Kairi, who was in love with Sora, or himself, who loved Sora as a friend. He had noticed her puffy eyes, and figured she had still been crying only a little while ago. He felt awful to see Kairi so distressed as of late. Where was the carefree, fun-loving girl he used to know? It seemed as though this desert had brought them nothing but misfortune. But the worlds were in danger once again, and the three couldn't ignore their duties to set things right.

Kairi was now leaning against the opposite counter. She took a sip of her water, and then placed the glass down. Riku couldn't stand the silence, and tried to think of something consoling to say. "The King seems to be making some progress with Sora…" He trailed off, noticing her pained expression. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, Riku," she said, her voice trembling, and her eyes shining. She moved forward to embrace him, and they hugged tightly, Riku smoothing her hair. Impulsively, he pressed his lips to her temple. She turned her face up to his at the touch, and Riku feared that maybe he his action had been too affectionate. He suddenly found himself lost in Kairi's somber gaze. He soon realized that their faces were drawing closer and closer, as if pulled by some unexplainable force. He had only just enough time to anticipate the faint touch of her mouth on his, but it still came as a shock. The kiss was over in a matter of seconds, and Kairi stumbled backward, feeling completely ashamed.

"I–I'm sorry–I don't know what I was thinking," she stammered.

"No–it's okay–I mean–don't worry about it–er," Riku felt the color rise in his cheeks as he realized everything he was saying was coming out wrong. "I understand," he finally managed to say.

Kairi couldn't make herself meet Riku's eye. She could still feel the sensation of his lips on hers, and was mortified when she came to the revelation that she had kissed Riku before ever kissing Sora. What was wrong with her?

"I think I'll just go try to get some sleep now," she said, her voice full. She stole one last glance at Riku, before quickly exiting the kitchen and making her way down the corridor.

Riku was left standing there, confused by the whirlwind of emotions that had now overcome him. Deep down, in a place he would never admit existed, he knew that he loved Kairi as more than a friend. The night's events had teased these feelings forward, and he was lost, not knowing what to do about them. He felt horrible for betraying Sora – he knew that Sora loved Kairi just as much as she loved him – but everything had happened so quickly that there was no way that he would have been able to stop it.

Rousing himself from these troublesome thoughts, he made his way back to his chamber. He lay down on the bed, and let out a heavy sigh. Feeling suddenly exhausted, he turned on his side, pulling his knees upward, and fell into a fitful sleep.

† † †

Kairi was dreaming. She was standing on the beach of their island, gazing out at the water. It felt like she was waiting for something. Abruptly, a couple of dark forms appeared as if from nowhere and fell into the water. They began swimming towards the shore, and she realized that they were Riku and Sora. She smiled excitedly, for this was what she knew she had been anticipating.

The two drenched boys staggered towards the shore, and they reached her at nearly the same time, both holding out their hands to her. She was suddenly confused, as she looked at the familiar faces of her two best friends, and an overwhelming feeling of having to choose overcame her. It seemed to her as though acknowledging her feelings for Sora would obliterate her friendship with Riku.

"I won't!" she cried out. But the need to choose was overpowering her, and she felt herself moving toward Sora. However, as she did, her heart felt as though it were being wrenched from her. She cried out again, and as she did, her eyes flew open.

"Kairi!"

She blinked against the harsh desert light that streamed in through the window of the bedchamber. Riku's face was over hers and she gasped, fearing she was still in the dream, and that she had "chosen" Riku.

"No!" she whimpered. "Sora!"

"Yes, Sora's okay! He's awake!" Riku cried in exultation. Kairi noticed for the first time the joy that was apparent in Riku's expression. She sat up, overcome by the news.

"Oh, Sora's okay!" She nearly wept with relief, now fully awake and almost forgetting about her dream entirely. "How was he healed?"

"Well, I think the king discovered some powerful spell in one of his old books, but it was risky. It was really his last resort."

Kairi nodded, sensing just how lucky they were.

"Let's go see him!" She exclaimed. She was so elated, that she jumped out of the bed, grabbing Riku's hand, and nearly dragged him out of the chamber.

Before allowing them into the room, the king had informed them that Sora's wound was still raw, so they had to be careful. He then let them into the room and went off to retrieve something, giving Sora a chance to be alone with his friends. Riku and Kairi hesitated for a moment in the doorway. Sora's face lit up at the sight of them, and they both rushed forward to his side, each giving him a gentle hug.

"Hey guys! Apparently I've been out for a week!" he said, energetically. "So what happened while I was 'asleep'?" He grinned up at his friends, who had now pulled chairs up to the bed, and waited for a reply.

They exchanged slightly uncomfortable glances. "Nothing very exciting," Riku replied.

"Nothing? Oh, well. I guess you guys can't do anything interesting without me around." His manner was so bubbly, that it was hard to imagine he had just recently been close to death.

Kairi couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh Sora, you can't imagine how excruciating the last week has been for us!"

Sora's face fell. He reached out a tentative hand to Kairi, who grasped it with both of hers. "I'm sorry…I–I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry, Sora. There's no way you would have known," Riku consoled him.

"What a friend I am…" Sora was saying despite Riku's comment, shaking his head. "I never gave a thought to how you might have been feeling this whole time."

"But that doesn't matter, now that you're okay," Kairi said, forcing a smile, though a lump was forming in her throat again. She gazed at him, wondering how she could have ever survived without the presence of his deep blue eyes, infectious smile, and overall happy-go-lucky nature. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt, but it didn't seem right to do so if they did were not able to be alone. Besides, the events of the previous night were still weighing on Kairi's conscience.

Sora smiled back at her, and Kairi detected a strange sadness there as well. Riku noticed the interaction that was taking place, and couldn't help but feel guilty once again for what had happened the previous night.

"Well, folks, I'm sorry to interrupt." Mickey's voice rang out from the doorway. He marched over to the bed, saying, "Sora's going to need to get some rest now, if he wants to heal!"

Kairi squeezed Sora's hand, then let it go, rising from her chair. Riku got up too, allowing the king to reach the table next to the bed where some kind of concoction sat stewing in a glass bottle.

"Thanks, you guys, for coming," Sora said.

Riku and Kairi receded slowly, not wanting to leave so soon after being able to see Sora alive and well. The king said farewell to the two, and gently closed the door after them.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you heal," Mickey said, handing Sora the glass bottle filled with a swirling green fluid. Sora presumed it was some kind of potion, similar to the ones he had often picked up in his travels. After he had downed it Mickey went on to say. "You'd better get back to sleep, Sora, if you can."

"Okay," Sora sighed. He didn't feel extremely tired, but closed his eyes to satisfy the king. He heard Mickey move away and sit himself in a chair against one of the walls. Sora's thoughts soon strayed to Kairi, who had seemed strangely different when she and Riku had come to visit him. He had noticed an intense longing in her eyes, and a hesitation around something he could only guess at. As he thought back on her bittersweet expression, he imagined he was feeling the same way she was. In his sleep he had had many strange dreams, many of them involving Kairi. He knew the time had come for him to tell her that he loved her. But he wanted it to be perfect – not forced, or awkward. He resolved that he would do this as soon as he got the chance, after he felt better, of course.

† † †

Kairi had returned to her room, and changed into her normal clothes. She sat back down on her bed, and sighed. It was almost as bad now as it was when Sora had been sick, for she still hadn't been able to tell him her feelings. Even though she was overjoyed and relieved that Sora was all right, she was filled with an intense longing. She wanted so badly to hold him in her arms, to feel his strong body protecting her. She hoped that she would be given a chance sooner or later, and with this hopeful thought in mind, left her room to find something for breakfast.

† † †

A deep purple was rising in the east, while the western sky was still tinged with the orange light of the sun. Kairi gripped the cool iron of the balcony railing, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She replayed in her mind the decisive action she had taken that day. While Sora had been sleeping, she had stolen into the room, and placed a piece of paper into his open hand. Then note contained the simple words that she had so long wanted to speak to Sora. She had finally professed her love for him, and now waited anxiously for the next time she would see him.

† † †

He woke suddenly. It had been as if a bright light had been shined upon him to rouse him from his dreams, but the room was fairly dark, save the dim lamp by his bed. He squinted through the shadows at the grandfather clock, and realized it was about quarter of eight, at night. As he reached up to rub his eyes, he felt something tickle his palm. He found himself clasping a small piece of paper. He sat up, and unfolding it, moved towards the light to read the neat handwriting: _I love you_. A thrill went through him, and he could feel his blood pounding in his ears. A grin spread its way across his face, and he knew at once from whom the note had come. He threw the covers off his body, suddenly realizing how he felt perfectly fine – the best he'd felt in weeks. Jumping out of bed, he ran towards the door, and stopped short at the sight of a servant snoring softly in a chair. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, while quietly unlocking and opening the door. He slipped quietly out of the room, and went off in search of Kairi's chamber.

As he made his way through the castle, he was careful to be quiet, so that no one would find him and send him back to his room. There really was no need for anyone to do that, he thought to himself, since he felt completely healed.

Miraculously, he had navigated all the way to Kairi's chamber without being seen. Sora took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would say to her. The note was clenched in one of his fists, and with the other, he knocked cautiously on the door. He waited a few moments, feeling rather hot, even thought the castle was rather chilly. When nothing happened, he knocked again. "Kairi?" he called, his voice a bit higher-pitched than he would have liked. Still, nothing. He decided his only option left was to open the door. The room was dark – and empty. "Oh," he said out loud. Disappointed, he closed the door and turned away. Now where am I going to find her? he thought. Just then he heard footsteps coming from not too far off. Fearing that someone would discover him, he slipped back into Kairi's room and shut the door. He leaned against it, and as he surveyed the dark room, he noticed something he had not seen when he first looked in. Past the glass door on the opposite side of the room, a balcony extended out into the twilight. A dark figure stood leaning against the railing, gazing out at the barren landscape. Sora recognized it at once to be Kairi.

The footsteps had now passed, and Sora prepared himself once again to present himself to Kairi. He tried to smooth his hair, but soon realized it was probably futile to try to make himself look better, after having slept for a whole week straight. He strode to the sliding door, and eased it open. At the sound, Kairi turned her head. She could just make out the spiky brown hair, as Sora emerged from her room, and into the cool dusk.

"Sora! What are you doing?" She was genuinely surprised to see him up and about – he had only woken up that morning!

Sora gulped, and said quietly, "I got your note."

Kairi blushed deeply and looked down at the floor. "I thought that – I mean, I just wanted you to, um–" She stopped her stuttering explanation at the touch of Sora's hand on her face. Her gaze darted up to meet his eyes.

"I've waited too long to tell you this, Kairi," Sora said, his eyes filled with emotion. "I love you so much."

She smiled affectionately at him, and wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug. He squeezed her back and each of them reveled in the other's warmth. When they pulled away, Kairi couldn't suppress a giggle because of Sora's disheveled appearance.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Your hair," she smiled, running her fingers through it. Her hands came to rest on either side of Sora's neck.

"You wouldn't look too pretty if _you'd _been asleep for a week," he countered playfully. As he looked at Kairi's glowing face, the urge to kiss her overcame him. It seemed as if Kairi was experiencing this impulse as well, for he felt her lightly tugging him towards her. Their lips met tenderly at first, but as the kiss progressed, their passion was evident. They kissed as though they were the only people on the earth, as though time had ceased to exist. All doubts concerning Kairi's feelings for Riku were erased, as she realized that Sora was the only one she could, and would, ever love.

† † †

Riku had left his chamber in search of Kairi, hoping that she might agree to practice sparring with him. He opened the door to her room, and scanning it briefly, deduced that she wasn't there. But something caught his eye. He saw the silhouette of two people embracing on the balcony outside Kairi's room. Noticing a head covered with that characteristic spiky hair, he realized who the people were. He saw their faces draw near and their shadowy figures melt together in what he assumed to be a kiss. Riku was happy that they had finally professed their feelings for each other. He was glad he would no longer endure Sora's endless fretting over whether Kairi felt the same way about him as he did about her. Riku smiled at his memory of the first time Sora had confessed to him that he liked Kairi. It had only been a few months after Kairi had come to Destiny Islands, and Riku dismissed it as a mere crush that would fade over time. But he had underestimated the power of the inexplicable connection the two apparently possessed. He knew that they were meant for each other, and nothing would ever obstruct their love. With this realization, a feeling of liberation came over him. He soon realized that his deeper feelings for Kairi had dissipated. He would always love her as a friend, no more, no less. Riku would find someone in time; someone with whom he could share that mysterious power called love.

------------------------------

There! This time I actually made a rather decent ending. (I usually suck at them...) I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to share your thoughts by clicking that little review button! Critiques (not flames please) encouraged!


End file.
